Burn Your Fingers
Burn Your Fingers is a case featured in Criminal Case as the nineteenth of the game. It is the first set in the Gamble Summit district of New Cresthill. Plot After stopping 'The Hunt of Cocoons' and disbanding a criminal organization hidden in Bloom Prairie, the NCPD was ready to investigate Sacred Heart University to find the substance used in Maxwell Romanazzi. However, Judge Fraire and Deputy Mayor Nelson requested their help to stop a possible counterfeit money operation after analyzing River Murphy's bribes carefully. Learning that he used to visit the Queen of Pins Casino, Mona and the player went there just to find the body of financial analyst Summer Tassone with her fingers and tongue burned. Her secretary, Rosalie Paine, stockbroker, Paris Blair, and journalist, Allen O'Brian were considered suspects. Mid-investigation, Rogelio hacked into Queen of Pins Hotel system and discovered that the victim had reserved a suite on it. When they investigated the new crime scene, the duo identified the murder weapon, a blowtorch. Also, Butler Silk's model, Rachel Howe, with whom the player crossed paths in Jumble Hollow, and cryptographer, Simon Uhas, who manipulated a piece of evidence without permission back in Bloom Prairie, were added to the suspects' list. Soon, they found out that Summer repudiated people with brown skin color, so she was sending racist messages to Paris in a book, claiming that he was a monkey without financial knowledge. What's more, Tassone ruined Rosalie's wedding because she didn't appreciate that her secretary was taking free days before Christmas, not even if it was an important day of Paine's life. At the end of the chapter, the hotel receptionist called to ask for help because a woman was destroying Summer's suite. At their arrival, they caught Rachel throwing sambuca to Summer's belongings, intending to burn them. When she was asked the reason for her actions, she refused to confess and asked the police to discover it by themselves. Later on, they discovered by Simon that Summer was working for enemy companies, asking for higher salaries in exchange of not sabotaging their weak finances. In addition, Allen wanted to interview the victim, however, when she declined the offer, O'Brian started threatening her hoping that she would accept for fear. Also, Tassone made numerous indecent proposals to Ms. Howe just for her to invest more money in their current project after she discovered that Rachel was a lesbian. After getting enough evidence, the team arrested Paris Blair for Summer Tassone's murder. Paris denied the evidence while he hid notoriously his hands, however, when Mona demanded to watch them, he tried to pepper spray her eyes without succeeding and ended up confessing. He mentioned that Summer was playing with fire and, as an act of mercy, he decided to show her the disadvantages of doing that. Though he was asked about the meaning of his claim, he only added that the district goddess should have mercy of the police department if they started to meddle in matters that are not theirs. Judge Fraire sentenced him to 25 years in prison. Post-trial, the team decided to investigate the entity mentioned by Paris and her possible link to Summer's murder. Soon after, they knew that the hotel staff had given some guests a talk about Queen Emmanuelle, better known as the Queen of Pins. Without any employee willing to cooperate, they discovered that Ian Butler had returned to the city and attended to this event. He noticed that a waitress hid something in the kitchen, that was later revealed to be a snake candle. Charlotte found that it was part of a voodoo spell to bring financial security or pain. Also, the candle was revealed to belong to a hair stylist named Marie Bondye, who confirmed Ian's version, nevertheless, she hadn't bad intentions, what she intended was to clean the hotel vibes and attract prosperity for the current year. Meanwhile, Rachel asked for help to recover a lost wedding invitation since she wasn't allowed into the hotel anymore. The detectives found a cuckoo clock that contained an unorthodox but technological security system that was keeping some nanochips safe, which had the invitation in their data. They then gave the nanochips to Rachel, who mentioned that they should come with her to the wedding after they did so much for the city so far. Chief Galdwey agreed with her and decided to send the player and Evan on behalf of the team since Mona refused the offer to spend more time with her son. Summary Victim *'Summer Tassone' (found with her fingers and tongue burned inside a casino) Murder Weapon *'Blowtorch' Killer *'Paris Blair' Suspects :: Rosalie Paine :: Victim's Secretary Profile: *The killer eats creme brulee *The killer plays pachinko *The killer has tooth sensitivity Appearance *The killer has a burn mark :: Paris Blair :: Stockbroker Profile: *The killer eats creme brulee *The killer plays pachinko *The killer has tooth sensitivity Appearance *The killer wears a quartz flower *The killer has a burn mark :: Allen O'Brian :: Journalist Profile: *The killer eats creme brulee *The killer has tooth sensitivity :: Rachel Howe :: Model Profile: *The killer eats creme brulee *The killer plays pachinko *The killer has tooth sensitivity Appearance *The killer wears a quartz flower :: Simon Uhas :: Cryptographer Profile: *The killer eats creme brulee *The killer plays pachinko Appearance *The killer wears a quartz flower Quasi-Suspects :: Ian Butler :: Fashion Designer :: Marie Bondye :: Hair Stylist Killer's Profile *The killer eats creme brulee *The killer plays pachinko *The killer has tooth sensitivity *The killer wears a quartz flower *The killer has a burn mark Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Queen of Pins Casino. (Clues: Victim's Phone, Casino Chips, Victim's Body; Victim Identified: Summer Tassone) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Unlocked Device; New Suspect: Rosalie Paine) *Ask Rosalie Paine about Ms. Tassone's whereabouts in the casino. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone unlocked; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Hotel Kitchen) *Investigate Hotel Kitchen. (Prerequisite: Rosalie interrogated; Clues: Restaurant Order Holder, Dessert Cart) *Examine Restaurant Order Holder. (Result: Victim's Ticket) *Examine Victim's Ticket. (Result: Credit Card Number; New Suspect: Paris Blair) *Ask Paris Blair about his appointment with the victim. (Prerequisite: *Examine Dessert Cart. (Result: Chocolate Cake) *Examine Chocolate Cake. (Result: Spy Bionic Ear; New Suspect: Allen O'Brian) *Question Allen O'Brian about spying on the hotel guests. (Prerequisite: Spy Bionic Ear found) *Examine Casino Chips. (Result: Steel Ball) *Analyze Steel Ball. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays pachinko) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats creme brulee) *Move on to Chapter 2! (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Suite. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Welcome Package, Rubik's Cube, Minibar) *Examine Welcome Package. (Result: Pie Chart; New Suspect: Rachel Howe) *Talk to Rachel Howe about her collaboration in a project from the victim. (Prerequisite: Pie Chart found; Profiles updated: Rachel eats creme brulee, Rosalie eats creme brulee) *Examine Rubik's Cube. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Simon Uhas) *Ask Simon Uhas about his problem with the victim over the suite. (Prerequisite: Simon's Fingerprints identified; Profile updated: Simon eats creme brulee and plays pachinko) *Examine Minibar. (Result: Blowtorch) *Analyze Blowtorch. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has tooth sensitivity; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Pachinko Machine) *Investigate Pachinko Machine. (Prerequisite: Blowtorch analyzed; Clues: Finance Book, Velvet Box) *Examine Finance Book. (Result: Racist Annotations) *Question Paris Blair about the victim's racist attacks during their meeting. (Prerequisite: Racist Annotations unraveled; Profiles updated: Paris plays pachinko and has tooth sensitivity; Rosalie has tooth sensitivity) *Examine Velvet Box. (Result: Zircon Ring) *Analyze Zircon Ring. (12:00:00) *Confront Rosalie Paine about her wedding sabotaged by the victim. (Prerequisite: Zircon Ring analyzed; Profile updated: Rosalie plays pachinko) *Move on to Chapter 3! (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Jacuzzi. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Chocolate Box, Letter Opener, Aphrodite Picture) *Examine Chocolate Box. (Result: Compass) *Analyze Compass. (12:00:00) *Confront Simon Uhas about claiming that the victim was following the wrong path in her career. (Prerequisite: Compass analyzed; Profiles updated: Paris eats creme brulee, Allen eats creme brulee) *Examine Letter Opener. (Result: CCN Logo) *Question Allen O'Brian about threatening the victim to give him sensationalist rumors. (Prerequisite: CCN Logo revealed; Profile updated: Allen has tooth sensitivity) *Examine Aphrodite Picture. (Result: Clutch Purse) *Examine Clutch Purse. (Result: Dental Dam) *Ask Rachel Howe about the victim's real intentions towards her. (Prerequisite: Dental Dam found; Profile updated: Rachel plays pachinko and has tooth sensitivity) *Investigate Plating Station. (Prerequisite: All tasks must be done first; Clues: Toothpaste Tube, Caviar Tin) *Examine Toothpaste Tube. (Result: Blue Substance) *Analyze Blue Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a quartz flower) *Examine Caviar Tin. (Result: False Eyelash) *Analyze False Eyelash. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a burn mark) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Finances on the Other Side (1/6)! (No stars) Finances on the Other Side (1/6) *Investigate Queen of Pins Casino. (Available after unlocking Finances on the Other Side; Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Butler Silk Corsage) *Ask Ian Butler about Gamble Summit's Goddess. (Result: Butler Silk Corsage analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Hotel Kitchen. (Prerequisite: Ian interrogated; Clue: Wine Cabinet) *Examine Wine Cabinet. (Result: Snake Candle) *Analyze Snake Candle. (06:00:00) *Question Marie Bondye about the voodoo spell cast on the victim. (Prerequisite: Snake Candle analyzed; Reward: Snake Necklace) *See what Rachel Howe needs help with. (Available after unlocking Finances on the Other Side) *Investigate Victim's Suite. (Clue: Cuckoo Clock) *Examine Cuckoo Clock. (Result: Artificial Nails) *Examine Artificial Nails. (Result: Nanochips) *Analyze Nanochips. (06:00:00) *Give Rachel back her invitation for the wedding Black and Afton. (Prerequisite: Nanochips analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to the next case! (No stars) Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Gamble Summit